Through your eyes
by Its-perfectly-reckless
Summary: "Byakuya? What is this? I'm scared." His own form moving to help him to his feet. "Rangiku? I don't...we must have somehow switched bodies...but how is that possible?...it's the only thing I can think of to explain 'this' though." Gesturing to the large set of breasts he was now sporting. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated Moments in time lately, and that's cause I've been working on this for my good friend 157yrs (check her out!), this is a present for her birthday and I hope she loves it! In which Byakuya and Rangiku end up in each others bodies...Hot lemony goodness awaits! You have been warned ^_^**

* * *

Several divisions' top officers had been assigned a mission in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, and they had come across a nasty group of Hollows with poisonous spines. Both he and Rangiku had been the unfortunate ones to have come into contact with their type first, and both of them were infected before they knew what had happened. When they regrouped after the fight, he saw her collapse to the sand below her, Hitsugaya at her side immediately. Passing out shortly after himself, he woke to Renji's worried face. "Are ya alright Captain? How are ya feeling?" He asked quietly. "My mind is a little foggy, but I am fine otherwise. What happened?" His memory of the events before we blurry at best. "Well, you and Ran-chan were both infected with poison from some weird hollows. Captain Kurotsuchi managed to salvage one of them so that he can study it. He's the one that healed you guys, well more accurately, whatever he gave you is holding off the poison until he can make an antidote." The redhead scratching the back of his neck, as if unsure about the course of treatment.

Renji didn't like the Captain of the 12th division much, and he had to admit he shared the mans sentiment regarding the mad scientist. Turning his head to the side, he noticed Rangiku sleeping soundly and he felt a sense of relief at seeing her chest rise and fall steadily. "While I do not like the idea of that man being anywhere near myself, or Rangiku for that matter, I am glad that there is at least a working solution for now." Starting to sit up. "Captain, you shouldn't move just yet. We're packing up supplies and preparing for the return trip back to Seretei, rest until then, I'll come get you both once we're ready to go." Hands on his shoulders gently pushing him back to lie down. Nodding, he turned on his side, and grabbing Rangiku's hand, made himself comfortable, his eyes closing as he quickly fell back into slumber.

She woke to the feel of fingers in her hair and lips on her forehead. "Wake up love, It's time to go home." His deep voice in her ear. She couldn't remember what happened, when had she fallen asleep? "I'm so tired. Can we go to bed when we get back?" She questioned, looking up to him with only one eye open. "Of course. But we have to get there first." Pulling her to her feet. She stumbled out of the tent that had been set up and shook her head, attempting to clear it of sleep, but failed and ended up losing her balance. Just before she hit the sand, Byakuya caught her and pulled her up into his arms. "You are still weak. I will carry you." A slight look of worry crossing his features. "You're the best...have I told you that lately?" A yawn escaping her, as she tucked her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I simply do what is best for the woman I love." He whispered softly.

She felt him launch into shunpo, and he explained to her why she was so tired as they traveled through the Dangai. She must have dozed off for a bit, because the next thing she knew, he was placing her in their bed at home. "Yay...pillows...and the most wonderful man to ever exist..." She said, a small smile in his direction. Her eyes watched him appreciatively as he disrobed and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "I don't think I've ever told you...but when I'm with you like this...when you hold me in your arms...I feel so safe. Like nothing in the world can hurt me. I feel secure...and I feel like you should know that." Raising her head and kissing him. "When I am holding you, I feel as though I never want to let you go, so it makes me happy to know that you feel safe. I never want you to feel unsafe, least of all with me." Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face as he stared into her eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Then you have nothing to worry about...you're my safety net, I know you'll always be there to catch me when I fall...and I hope you know I would do the same for you." Feeling her eyelids starting to close against her will. "Rest now love, I will be here when you wake."

"I don't understand! What the hell? How did this happen? I bet it has something to do with whatever that bastard Kurotsuchi did to us!" He'd never heard his own voice in such a pitch. "Rangiku, please don't yell. I am as confused as you are...but we need to stay calm." Speaking in her melodic voice. He had felt her stir in her sleep, rousing him as well, but he realized something felt wrong. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at himself, his eyes wide and full of panic. Before he could asses the situation, he heard his own voice screaming, causing him to react in kind, but hearing Rangiku's voice fall from his lips. Looking down at himself, he realized that he now looked like her, he was so confused he had scrambled backwards, tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor. "Byakuya? What is this? I'm scared." His own form moving to help him to his feet. "Rangiku? I don't...we must have somehow switched bodies...but how is that possible?...it's the only thing I can think of to explain 'this' though." Gesturing to the large set of breasts he was now sporting.

So here they were, staring at each other and trying to get a grip on what was going on. "I am sure that you are correct, this reeks of Kurotsuchi...we will need to see him as soon as possible. It would not surprise me if he knew this was a possibility." Feeling cold, and uncomfortable suddenly, he attempted to pull the sleeping yukata he was wearing further closed, forgetting that the fabric was stretched to its limits as it was. "You're right...let's get dressed and head to the twelfth division then." She had calmed down, but it was surreal seeing his own body move in such an effeminate way, no doubt she was experiencing the same surreal feeling when she looked at him, and her own body standing with such rigid posture. It was still very early, but he didn't care, he would drag that bastard out of bed by his hideous blue hair if he had to. Once they were dressed, they made haste to the division in question and demanded to see Kurotsuchi immediately.

"Great, so we're stuck like this until he can figure out that dammed antidote for the poison." Huffing as she re entered their living quarters. "So it seems...Rangiku, does your back always ache like this?" He asked, trying to stretch out the sore muscles. Her resulting giggle sounded almost alien, as she was sure that Byakuya had never in his life laughed in that manner. "Yeah...all the time. It takes a lot to carry these puppies around all day." Reaching out and giving a quick, cheeky squeeze to the breasts that he was in charge of for the time being. "Please, do not do that." He replied, a slight blush appearing. "Are you telling me I can't squeeze my own boobs?" Stepping closer and looking down on him. "It is not that, I am simply unaccustomed to being fondled in such a manner." Looking away from her gaze. "That's cute...come here." Grabbing her own body around the waist and pulling him close, lips descending to his. He stiffened at the contact, but relaxed after a few moments, letting the kiss grow deeper. "Does your heart beat this fast, every time we kiss?" He questioned when they broke apart for air. "Yeah...yours is beating pretty fast too...does your penis always react like this when we kiss?" She asked huskily, staring into her own eyes.

It was strange, their minds had been switched into each others bodies, but it seemed that was the only change to have taken place. The bodies themselves, were still reacting to stimulus like normal, and she was amazed at being able to feel the sensation of his member awakening, as if it were her own. It was hard to explain, but even though she was essentially making out with herself, she was getting turned on, his body reacting to the kiss, and their proximity to one another. "Only you are capable of making my body react in such ways, love...but it would seem that your body has it's own ways of responding." He said, leaning up to kiss her again, making his length grow a little more, a slight feeling of lightheadedness as the blood drained southward. It was insane, but now all she wanted was to strip off their clothes and crawl into bed, her fingers beginning the task with the sash around his waist. "Wait, Rangiku...I am unsure about this...do you think this is wise?" His hands stopping her progress. "Of course, it's still you and me...besides, this is like, the ultimate level of intimacy...I wanna know how it feels for you...when we're together. Aren't you curious too?" She whispered as she ground herself against him lightly.

"You will be the death of me, you know that, don't you?" He replied, his breath hitching as their hips ground together. "Oh, but you love it." She teased, moving lips down to his neck. He could feel the moisture between his thighs growing in response to her ministrations, his breath coming out in shorter and shorter pants as she continued. His clothes were suddenly gone, leaving him in only underwear and he shivered as the cool air caressed his hot skin, goosebumps rising along his flesh. Reaching out to strip her, his hands made their way into her kosode before she grabbed him at the back of the thighs and lifted him against her. Arms going around her neck, and legs wrapping themselves around her waist, he let her carry him to the bed. It was interesting, experiencing what it was like for her, to find what it feels like to be embraced by strong arms, to get weak in the knees from a simple kiss, to be handled as if he were treasure. He was a little worried about knowing what to do, concerned that with them in each others bodies, things would not go the way they normally would. There was no choice but to give it his all though. A jolt ran through him as she enveloped a nipple in her mouth, fingers twisting and pinching the other gently. He knew her breasts were sensitive, but he had no idea that the sensations could be this strong, and he found his fingers winding into her hair and pulling her closer of their own will. Feeling her smirk against his skin, she switched her mouth to the other side and gave the other breast the same attentions, a small moan escaping his lips in the process.

If he thought the sensations from her breasts were strong, then he was ill prepared for the ones that arose when she reached into his panties and stroked him, putting a little pressure on the bundle of nerves, making him yelp and suck in a breath, teeth clenching. She didn't let up, adding more pressure and allowing one finger to enter him. He had always loved the sounds she made during their love making, and now he could understand just why she made them, the pleasure was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and he knew there was more to come as she let another finger join the first. Fingers never stopping their motions, she moved up to lay beside him, on her side, gazing down and watching him come apart, heat in her eyes. "Rangiku...I..I..." He attempted to speak, though he wasn't sure why. "What is it...love?" She whispered. "I...I don't..." The sensations doubling and tripling, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to communicate, his thoughts a jumbled mess as reached his peak and tumbled over the edge. He felt like he was shattering to pieces, body tense and shaking, stars exploding across his vision, and fingers gripping the sheets as the orgasm washed over him in waves, pulling sounds out of him that he had never made before. Opening his eyes when it was over, he found her smiling softly at him, with a look of pride. He returned the smile, trying to formulate words, but failing as he was still shaken from the climax. It had been much stronger, and not to mention longer, than any he'd had in his own body, and he was still getting his head around it.

"How was it?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence. "I am not sure I am capable of the proper words for that...it was...ludicrously excellent." He breathed. "And that was just from my fingers." Winking suggestively. Laughter escaped her as he somehow managed to arch her brow as high as he would his own, and it looked ridiculous on her own face. "I don't think I'll ever be able to recreate the look you just gave me, not even when I'm back in my body...so I'm sorry, but you'll never understand why it's so funny." Regaining control of herself. "Then I guess it is only fair, that I make sure there are faces I won't be able to recreate either." Untying the sash at her waist and pushing her down onto her back. Surprised and turned on, she pulled his lips to hers, caressing his face in both of her hands, gasping against his open mouth as he grasped her length, which was already at full attention. "You poor thing, I should have paid attention to you sooner." He whispered between kisses. Pumping her gently a few times and smearing the liquid that had begun to leak from the tip up and down her shaft. The feeling was so different, it was hard to put into words. It was quietly intense right from the start, causing her to hiss through her teeth at the feel of his fingers gliding over the sensitive flesh, and then, it started to build quickly. Not knowing what to expect, it felt as if it only took moments before she was overwhelmed, release gliding over her in a rush, Byakuya dragging it out as long as possible, continuing to stimulate her.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at how fast she had reached her climax, she suddenly appreciated his stamina in the bedroom that much more. Taking a moment to think while she tried to collect herself, she felt as though her mind had been blown, feeling what her own hands felt like to him. Did her hands always feel that soft? Was the reaction always so intense like that? And if that was the case, how was he able to hold himself back the way he always did? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt lips placing kisses on her stomach and making their way higher, finally reaching her lips. Gods, he tasted wonderful on her tongue, or was it just what she tasted like to Byakuya? The thinking needed to stop, she was just confusing and distracting herself from a once in a lifetime experience, but the reality that she was feeling exactly what he normally did was just unfathomable. Running her hands up and down his body, enjoying the way all his curves felt under her fingertips, she pulled him up to straddle her waist and ran her fingers through his silky hair. As their eyes met, she felt like the world around them stopped. The way he was looking at her, the emotion in his eyes, they were truly sharing everything with one another in this moment, and she fell deeper in love with him and everything about him.

Leaning down to kiss her, he ground himself against her slowly reawakening member. Enjoying the sensation, he moved his hips with a bit more force, the hands at his waist tightening their grip and helping guide his movements. He was going to do all of the things that she always did, all the things he loved, so that she would know exactly what it was that she did to him. Trailing his kisses to her ear he bit gently on her lobe and moaned heatedly, causing a strangled noise of excitement mixed with surprise to leave her. Body now standing at attention, she suddenly flipped them, pinning him beneath her and attacking his neck with kisses and love bites. He felt as though he was on fire suddenly, goosebumps rising along his skin as her fingers ran over it. It had always escaped him, how she could like it when he would let his weight rest on her from above, not holding himself up with his arms, but now that he was the one on the bottom, he would admit that it was not at all like he thought. Instead of feeling suffocated or crushed, he felt caressed and even worshiped, safety and security adding to the maelstrom happening inside of him. The whole situation was almost too much for his mind, his senses being overwhelmed in the process. He knew what it felt like to hold her close like this, but to experience it from her side, to see what his hands felt like on her skin, how his body felt pressed against hers, and how the sound of his labored panting caused her body to grow wet, it was amazing.

It was as if he was being devoured, as she kissed him hard, making him see stars, hands everywhere all at once while she continued to grind against him, and then his breath hitched as he felt her prodding his entrance. "Are you ready? I promise, I plan to do to you, what you always do to me. I wanna take you, just the way I like it." She whispered against his mouth as she pushed the head of her length between his lips, pulling right back out. A grunt of approval passing his lips, he looked up at her and simply nodded his head in the affirmative, afraid that words would fail him. With a small smirk, she began to push forward again, filling him slowly, inch by glorious inch. Once fully seated inside him, she took a moment to let him adjust to the sensation, needing a moment herself it seemed. Eyes screwed shut, breaths growing heavier, he could tell she was fighting not to lose it right there, something he himself had to do every time he entered her like this. Muscles began to flex and twitch involuntarily in response to the thick length, it was odd but it felt good. Finally ready, she took a deep breath and began to move within him, his legs going up to wrap around her waist as his hips began to meet her thrusts. It was pleasant to begin with, but it grew in intensity as she shifted the angle and began to push deeper, and when she finally hit the sweet spot inside of him, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Taking his sounds as encouragement she picked up the pace, drilling into that same spot over and over again until he shattered apart, body squirming and flailing beneath her, back arched up off the bed and calling out her name in a breathy whisper.

"Fuck! Byakuya...so good...how do you manage to last as long as you do?" She questioned as she continued to move, holding off her own orgasm with every last bit of her willpower. Being surrounded in tight, velvety heat was better than she had imagined. "I get just as much pleasure from pleasing you, over and over, so I do not focus on myself...rather, I focus on you. I pay attention to the way you react to my movements, and I get lost in watching you, thinking about how good it feels for you." He replied, fingers gripping her backside and hips grinding. "I can definitely do that. Thanks for the tip love." Kissing him and changing the angle of her thrusts again. Pulling back and rising up on her knees, she grabbed him by the back of his thighs and pushed his knees towards his chest, allowing her both depth and leverage. Doing exactly as he said, she lost herself in the sounds coming from him, in the sight of him spread out under her, and the feel of him squeezing her tighter and tighter as his climax was again approaching. She grabbed one of his ankles and pulled his leg up straight, hips never stopping their movements, she began placing kisses along his calf, intent to show him a sensitive spot he had yet to discover on her body. Letting his other leg go, she used the now free hand to grip his hips as her thrusts grew stronger. Lips reaching their destination, she let her tongue out to lick the skin at the back of his knee before biting on it gently, her eyes locked on his face as he came apart underneath her once more. She saw the surprise register in his gaze before his eyes slammed shut from the pleasure cascading over him.

Dropping his leg, she grasped his other hip and continued the pistoning of her hips, rushing him towards the edge again within moments. Finding that with his strength, it really was as effortless as he always made it seem, to lift and move her body, as she pulled him up into her lap, moving her own body from kneeling to sitting. Hands still on his hips, she began to guide them, thrusting up from below and pulling her name from his lips. Those three syllables nearly undid her, but she held on by leaning forward and biting his shoulder. A few more deep thrusts and he was turning to putty in her hands, the effect of multiple orgasms taking its toll, arching his back and causing his voice to grow louder. She could tell he was only moments away from release and doubled her efforts, kissing, licking and biting along his neck, collarbone and shoulder, his volume growing even more. Practically screaming her name, he gripped her biceps, head leaning forward to rest on her shoulder and body shaking as ecstasy washed over him. She knew that he liked it when she said his name during their lovemaking, but she didn't know the effect it had on him until now, and she made the mental note to say it more often. "Get on your knees for me, will you?" A whisper as she guided him into the position she wanted.

Now on his hands and knees, he waited in anticipation for her to re enter him, and when she did it was not gentle and slow, as he was expecting. No, she slammed into him from behind, setting a fast pace with much more force than he was prepared for, his breasts jiggling from the action. "Ugghnnn...fuck!" He heard himself exclaim, as she hit his sweet spot again. He'd never been so vocal in bed, but he also had never felt sensations like the ones her body was experiencing, there was no way to stop the moans and random incoherent phrases falling from his lips. "Oh God...I don't know how much longer...Byakuya..." She called, grabbing his hair and pulling him up on his knees by it. His hands reached behind him to twist into her hair, for something to hold onto, her lips and teeth going for his neck and ear as she gasped and grunted. She continued to pound into him, pulling him back against her, pressing her chest to his back. He could tell she was close, her pace all over the place and her fingers digging into his skin, and he was intoxicated by everything that was happening. "Rangiku...please...don't hold back...cum for me." He wasn't sure where that had come from, but it had the desired effect as he felt her thrust hard and deep, body going rigid. A low sound, like a growl came up from the back of her throat, turning into a long, drawn out moan, her member swelling and throbbing inside of him as she finally found her release.

Feeling the warmth of her climax and the pulsing of her member, he began to squeeze and flex his walls, something she liked to do in this situation. He felt her push forward again, this time hitting a spot that had him on the edge, and he felt himself go over as she began to pulse inside him once more. "Shit, baby...that was..." Still trying to catch her breath and running her hands over his stomach and hips. "Amazing." He finished, falling forward and landing in a heap on the bed when his arms couldn't support his weight. His whole body felt relaxed and ready for sleep, and now he knew why she always seemed to pass out on him after sex. "Yeah...amazing." She agreed with a smile, wrapping him in her embrace. It was warm and comfortable in her arms, and he felt a sense of peace wash over him as he snuggled into her. They spent the next hour or two just laying in bed and talking, comparing their experiences and joking around, until the sun was beginning its descent in the sky.

"Let's go shower and then I'll cook us some dinner." She said, kissing his shoulder gently and moving to climb out of the bed. Taking a few moments to stretch out in the now empty bed, he noticed her staring at him, a strange look in her eyes."What's the matter?" He questioned, a slight bit of worry creeping into his tone. "Nothing...it's just...seeing myself through your eyes, I don't know how to explain it. But it's wonderful, you see me in a way that I've never seen myself." A blush staining her cheeks. "I simply see you. The real you, and I love that you let your guard down around me. I now realize that you see me the same way, you've always been able to see what was underneath the mask I wear." He replied, pressing himself against her and leaning up to place a kiss on her mouth. "Now, let's go take that shower." Fingers lacing through hers as he lead her to the bathroom. Their shower lasted much longer than normal, as she had insisted on taking him against the wall, and once more she was in control, but he gladly let her have it, once again pulling sounds he'd never made before from his lips, and leaving his legs feeling like jelly.

The following morning she had made sure to take advantage of their situation one final time, waking him with her fingers gliding over his sensitive flesh. She thoroughly enjoyed making him squirm and whine, making him call out her name like a chant, and seeing him lost in the pleasure, so submissive to her demands. But all good things must come to an end, and really she was glad to get her own body back, however, after an experience like the one they had just shared she may not have minded staying in his body a little longer. It would have given her more opportunities to walk around without a shirt for one, and she told him that he should really do so every chance he got, because his body is rockin'. He of course simply laughed and assured her he would take it off at home for her as much as she wanted, as long as she would do the same. The whole thing brought the two of them closer together, making their bond stronger and their love for each other deeper. That level of intimacy was something they would never have the chance to share again, but that was fine with them, for now they both knew that their bond would stand the tests of time, no matter who or what might try to come between them. And so they returned to life as normal, neither of them forgetting the new tricks they had learned though.


End file.
